plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Citron
Citron (tạm dịch: Cam Năng Lượng) là cây thứ ba được mở khóa ở Far Future trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Khi mới được trồng, Citron sẽ có kích thước khá nhỏ. Sau đó, nó sẽ nạp đạn và khiến cơ thể lớn dần lên. Khi nạp xong, Citron sẽ bắn ra một quả cầu năng lượng cực mạnh, gây ra tới 40 sát thương cơ bản cho zombie bị bắn trúng. Nguồn gốc Citron trong tiếng Anh có nghĩa là quả thanh yên (Citrus medica''), một quả thuộc chi Cam chanh. Tuy nhiên, hình dáng của nó lại giống với một quả cam hơn, và phần đuôi "-tron" trong tên của nó mang lại cảm giác như đến từ tương lai, vì vậy rất phù hợp với thế giới mà nó được giới thiệu (Far Future). Alamac Entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 350 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: Single RECHARGE: Fast Citrons shoot powerful balls of plasma. As the owner and primary user of "Vitamin C-U-Later" 20-hour energy shots, Citron is always on and always ready for action. "Let's make this happen!!" |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 350 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Đơn lẻ KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Cam Năng Lượng bắn ra những quả cầu năng lượng đầy sức mạnh về phía zombie. Vì là chủ sở hữu, cũng như người dùng thường xuyên của thuốc tăng lực 20 giờ "Vitamin C-T-Biệt" nên Cam Năng Lượng luôn sẵn sàng hành động. "Triển ngay và luôn thôi nào anh em!" Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Citron sẽ bắn ra một quả cầu plasma màu xanh có khả năng đánh bay hầu hết các loại zombie cùng hàng ra khỏi màn hình, nhưng sẽ dừng lại khi đụng phải một zombie máy móc (trừ Zombie Bull và Bug Bot Imp hoặc Gargantuar, đồng thời gây ra 200 sát thương cho zombie đó (hoặc 125 sát thương đối với Tiến sĩ Zomboss và 300 sát thương đối với Jurassic Gargantuar). Trang phục Citron gây thêm sát thương và phóng điện tấn công zombie. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Ưu điểm lớn nhất của Citron chính là chỉ số sát thương trên giây cao của nó. Nhờ điểm này mà nó trên cơ hầu hết các loại cây tấn công điều kiển được ở khoản xử lý từng zombie đơn lẻ, kể cả Strawburst và Banana Launcher. Vì vậy, Citron là một lựa chọn sáng giá trong việc đối phó các mục tiêu khó nhằn như Robo-Cone Zombie hay Gargantuar. Tuy nhiên, những nhược điểm như giá thành cao, tốc độ bắn chậm và bắn không kiểm soát lại khiến Citron dễ bị áp đảo trước một đám đông zombie, vì nó rất hay gây sát thương thừa thãi cho một zombie yếu, thay vì tiết kiệm lượt bắn quý giá cho một zombie mạnh hơn trong đó. Để khắc phục tình trạng này thì những cây có khả năng kiểm soát đám đông tốt như Laser Bean hay Melon-pult nên được dùng kèm với nó. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Citron có nhiều điểm tương đồng với hiệu ứng của Laser Bean. Điểm khác biệt đáng kể giữa chúng nằm ở cách mà chúng giải quyết các zombie mạnh. Trong khi hiệu ứng của Laser Bean không bị cản lại bởi bất cứ thứ gì, giúp cho nó có lợi thế hơn trong việc kiểm soát đám đông, thì hiệu ứng của Citron lại có thể ngay lập tức hạ gục một mục tiêu mà Laser Bean không thể tiêu diệt được, khiến cho Citron có ưu thế trong việc xử lý một Gargantuar hoặc Gargantuar Prime đơn lẻ. Dù thế nào đi nữa thì trong những màn không có các loại zombie trên, hai hiệu ứng này về cơ bản là giống nhau. Citron không nên được dùng để đối phó với những zombie có khả năng chắn đạn bắn thẳng như Shield Zombie và Excavator Zombie, hoặc phản lại đạn như Jester Zombie. Mặc dù vậy, quả cầu plasma do Plant Food tạo ra lại không thể bị chắn hoặc phản lại bởi bất cứ cách nào, nên trong những trường hợp khẩn cấp, người chơi vẫn có thể dùng nó để giải quyết những zombie trên. Trong bản Trung Quốc, người chơi được khuyến khích nâng cấp Citron lên cấp độ 4, vì lúc này nó sẽ có xác suất thi triển hiệu ứng từ Plant Food khi được trồng. Ngoài ra, Sweet Potato cũng có thể được dùng để thu hút zombie ở các hàng lân cận về hàng có Citron, giúp tăng hiệu quả cho hiệu ứng này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Nếu nhìn kĩ vào một zombie lúc nó bị đánh bay bởi hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Citron, người chơi sẽ thấy có tia lửa điện bắn ra từ zombie đó. *Trước khi Far Future được phát hành, giá dự kiến của Citron là 400 mặt trời, theo như một hình ảnh quảng cáo của Electronic Arts. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Far Future Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Far Future Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng